Aviana's Hand
'''Aviana's Hand '''are a pseudo-knighthood located within Korevna, at the border with Barland where the Vark River meets the sea. They serve as hunters of monsters, though specifically lycanthropes. Their order hall is the stronghold White Maw. History In 1818 A.E. the princess Aviana Isgerd, daughter of the High King Aldir Isgerd, was traveling to Barland from Isgerdia when, at night, her carriage was disrupted while passing through a patch of woodland. As the princess cowered within her carriage, a massive werewolf had attacked, tearing through her guard. However, just as she thought she would die, a horrible sound came from outside, and she looked to see the beast dead. Above it stood a man in quilted armor with a silver sword who brought her to Porsvik. She promised to knight him, and in 1817 A.E. that man, the newly knighted Sir Kalmir of the Maiden's Hand, founded Aviana's Hand. Aviana's Hand began as a simple group of men who originally protected the Princess Aviana, but around 1796 A.E. the Aviana dismissed them from her service and ordered them to begin exterminating the lycanthrope problem that had been plaguing the Korevnan countryside. After succeeding several times, Aviana gifted Sir Kalmir the abandoned stronghold White Maw on the Vark River to be used as their head quarters. Until her death in 1761 A.E. Aviana supported and visited White Maw to aid in the growing organizations affairs. Sir Kalmir died soon after in 1759 A.E., naming the young Sir Mislav as his successor. Under his rule, the order grew quite large and prosperous, becoming the largest monster-hunting organization in Korevna by 1724 A.E. Sir Mislav changed the name of the organization to be Aviana's Hand officially during this time and the group became well loved throughout the north. In 1222 A.E. the group was disbanded due to falling funds and membership. However, a small group never left the castle, still hunting and responding to cries for help throughout the kingdoms until 349 A.E. when the prince Nikolas Herminov decided to reform the order. He was welcomed as the leader and under his watch Aviana's Hand flourished as never before. In modern times, Aviana's Hand has several small order halls throughout the kingdoms, one in each capital and even in Saintown. They offer services of various types, from the classic hunting, to capturing and even exorcisms. The current leader of the order is the Lord Commander Sandor Silverstrike, a well respected member of the Northern nobility. Duties and Rites To join Aviana's Hand, a recruit must first serve as an initiate, assisting in the work at one of the order halls until they are deemed ready to perform the Rite of Silver. During this test, an initiate must lead a group of other initiates through a successful hunt for a lycan, vampire, or daemon. If the hunt is successful, they will become members of the order. Several other ceremonies are done within the order, such as certain Justainian rites of purification, though some argue that the amount of old northern influence on these ceremonies make them borderline pagan. A famous ritual occurs every year around harvest time, where a large effigy of a horned deity is paraded from Porsvik through Isgerdia and then to White Maw where it is burned alongside a host of evil artifacts. This ceremony is called the Flight of the Rogatov. Aviana's Hand provides the following services and duties: * The destruction of daemonic entities * The capture of daemonic entities * Providing religious services to assist in the destruction of the above entities * Serving any who call upon their service in a time of need * Keeping alive Princess Aviana's legacy Important Members Sir Kalmir of the Maiden's Hand - Served as Lord Commander from 1796 - 1759 A.E. as the founder of the order. Responsible for the royal support of the order as well as the securing of the stronghold White Maw. Princess Aviana Isgerd - The second born daughter of the High King Aldir Isgerd, who's rescue and subsequent support of the order led to its success as an entity. Namesake and patron saint of the group. Sir Mislav of White Maw - Second Lord Commander of the organization, who named it officially Aviana's Hand. Lord Commander Sandor Silverstrike - The current Lord Commander as of 116 M.E. A member of the royal council in Korevna and a respected member of Northern culture. Order Hall Locations Castle White Maw at the coastal border between Barland and Korevna. The main headquarters of the organization. Ivylane in Isgerdia, a manor house in Isgerdia that operates as both an office for the agency and a guild hall for members to stay at. Aldor Hall in Porsvik was the first order hall established after White Maw. Inside the notably large building, there is an office, chapel, library room, and living quarters. In the yard, there is a vault contianing several notable members from this chapter of the guild, such as Sir Peligard the White Handed. Contains a reliquary of Saint Aviana: a lock of her hair entombed in a gold and diamond crusted box. Snowblind Rookery in Raven's Rest is an ancient stone structure that winds throughout the city's upper district. The building once belonged to a member of the noble house Solnir, though it was sold to the order sometime in the 300s. It is similar to the other buildings in that it functions as an order hall and office, with a similar chapel to Aldor Hall, but much smaller. It is notable for having an above ground towers, which contains a rookery, giving it its name. Silverstrike Manor located in Moorful, Skjol is the most recently opened hall, named after the currently serving Lord Commander. It is a large manor house in the Skjolian style, noteworthy for its large greenhouse which grows specialized rare herbs for the rest of the order. Aviana's Hill in Saintown is the only order hall not located within the Unified North. The compound is a small walled section of hill at the edge of Saintown with several buildings inside. It is different than other buildings as it also serves as a monastery for those wishing to devote themselves to Saint Aviana.Category:Guilds and Orders Category:The North Category:Korevna